Conventional integrated circuits and methods typically include rigid flex packages that are manually folded into their final and unchangeable state. In addition, conventional integrated circuits and methods sometimes utilize flexible hinges, joints and cabling to connect rigid sub-assemblies.
The types of known integrated circuits and methods are usually limited in package design, and have problematic issues with balancing stress and deformation response for different applications. In addition, conventional integrated circuits and methods are typically unable to provide flexibility in packaging and applications that require changing physical configurations.
The development of cloud computing, smart sensors, flexible electronics and all other supporting technologies should lead to an expansion in the number of computing applications across different market segments in the future. However, as the devices become thinner, lighter and smaller, innovative design and manufacturing processes may be required in order to meet the various complex exterior shapes/contours that will be needed for final electronic products. The need for flexibility in the shape of electronic systems is ever increasing such that there is a need for devices that may take more than shape (e.g., during operation of the electronic system or for packaging of the electronic systems—among many other potential applications).